Star Wars: Forgotten Enemy
by ultrastar120
Summary: Aseinna has discovered that Jabba the Hutt is illegally making bombs and she goes to stop him. this story is much better than the summary. READ! oh and she runs into Boba Fett,  just saying.


Aseinna arrived at a military base on Alderaan, a blueplanet similar to her own. She sighed. She missed home so much. It seemed like forever ago since she last sat on her balcony overlooking the gentle, rolling hills in one direction and the majestic ocean in another. She landed at the military base. She wasn't exactly happy to be there either. Aseinna just wanted to be home.

"_But, this is my job," _Aseinna reminded herself. She started to walk around when an old friend greeted her.

"Hey, Rex," she said. Captain Rex seemed to be everywhere Aseinna was. Aseinna didn't really care. She kinda liked it when he was there with her.

"Hey, General," Rex responded. He had his helmet under his arm.

"Well, everything seems to be going O.K," Aseinna said. Rex nodded. They both walked together. Rex realized that he was stationed with Aseinna more in the past couple months. He suddenly felt the need to keep Aseinna safe. He didn't know what he would do if she got hurt or killed. He needed to protect her. And that was all he ever wanted to do. Aseinna received a communication signal from Coruscant. It was Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Hello, Aseinna," Obi-wan said.

"Afternoon," Aseinna responded dully. She was getting so tired of people calling her.

"We have a new assignment for you," Obi-wan said.

"Hmm. Really?" Aseinna asked. She was totally expecting this.

"Yes. There is a military base on Chandrila that is in need of assistance," Obi-wan replied.

"And why do they need assistance?" Aseinna asked.

"They have just had a victory over the Separatists, but, are running low on supplies. We need you to go take some supply ships to them," Obi-wan responded.

"I'm on my way," Aseinna replied and the communication was cut. Aseinna turned and headed down the halls with Rex by her side.

"I swear, the Senate and the Jedi Counsel are going to work me to death," Aseinna commented.

"Don't say that, Aseinna," Rex responded. Aseinna let the sound of Rex calling her by name ring in her ears for a moment.

"Well, it's true," she replied. They headed toward the landing deck. Aseinna had a bad feeling that this mission would end up with her injured and a mystery that she needed to solve.

Aseinna arrived at the Chandrila military base and was greeted by her brother, Anakin Skywalker. Anakin wasn't really Aseinna's brother. She just thought of him that way.

"Hey, Ani," Aseinna said happily. Anakin smiled.

"I see you were sent on this mission, too," he said.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't," Aseinna reasoned.

"I guess," Anakin said tiredly. They began to walk together. "I heard this base has had a couple of incidents," Anakin said.

"What do you mean?" Aseinna asked confused.

"There have been several explosions. A bunch of clones have been injured and many more have actually have been killed," Anakin responded.

"Wow. You think someone meant for that to happen?" Aseinna asked. "It's possible," Anakin responded. Aseinna could tell that he wasn't really interested. But, she was. She wanted to find out who was doing this. And she would find out.

"_I'll do whatever it takes." _

Aseinna asked a commanding officer about the recent "incidents." He brought her to a dark room.

"This is a fragment of a bombshell that we found at the site where the most recent explosion happened," he said showing her a rock-like material.

"Have you done tests on it yet?" she asked.

"Yes. The tests show that this is not any material from Chandrila," the officer said.

"Well, where is it from?" Aseinna asked. "We think it's from Tatooine," the commander said.

"Those types of bombs are made in a factory in charge of Jabba the Hutt," the commander said.

"_Great," _Aseinna thought.

"I need to take this with me," she said aloud. The commander nodded. Aseinna exited the room. She headed for her ship when she ran into Anakin.

"I was just looking for you," he said.

"No time to talk, Ani. I need to go to Tatooine," Aseinna said.

"Why?" Anakin yelled after her.

"Tell ya later!" Aseinna yelled over her shoulder. This was too important. She needed to follow this lead. Though it wasn't really a lead, she needed to follow it fast. She climbed into her X-wing fighter and made her way to Tatooine.

"O.K, R4, there it is. Tatooine," Aseinna said. Tatooine was an ugly, brown planet from space. It looked very dry. Aseinna landed the X-wing and got out. She was in front of a huge building that looked totally vacant, but from the sounds that were coming from inside, you could tell it wasn't. Aseinna wore her white leather suite and put her white poncho (that wasn't for rain). She walked up to the door. It was huge. The doors opened and two guards walked out.

"Who are you? State your business here," one guard said. "I am General Nontora. I am here to see your boss," Aseinna stated coldly.

"Alright. This way," the other guard said. They led her into the building. It was very dark. Aseinna was growing worried.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have come alone," _she thought. Finally, they reached a large room and with sight that met Aseinna's eyes, she immediately regretted even setting foot on Tatooine.

Jabba the Hutt was sitting in the center of the room. He was a very large wormlike creature. He had blood-shot eyes and a blood-curdling laugh. He was huge and sluggish. Obviously, he had been drinking. There was a young girl that was dancing in front of him. She had a collar around her neck that had a long chain connected to it, which was in Jabba's hand. It seemed like he was pulling her towards him. But, all of a sudden, the girl fell through a trap door. It took all of Aseinna's strength to stay put. There was blood-curdling scream and the sound of crunching bones. Aseinna just closed her eyes as all the other people around her laughed. She listened. She could hear faint weeping in the back. Aseinna opened her eyes and saw that Jabba had noticed her.

"[Well, who's this?]" Jabba asked in his foreign language. Surprisingly, Aseinna understood every word that he was saying. Aseinna raised her head higher. The room was filled with an awkward silence.

"I am General Nontora."

"[And what is General Nontora doing here?]" Jabba asked.

"I am here trying to find out about some explosions at a military base on Chandrila," Aseinna said.

"[Hmmm. I can assure you that I have not asked anyone to destroy the base,]" Jabba responded.

"I know. But, what I came here to ask you is where did this come from?" Aseinna asked. She held up the bombshell fragment. Jabba observed it for a moment. And Aseinna swore that he was checking her out too.

"[Hmm. That comes from my factory. I will show you,]" Jabba said.

"_Oh joy. He must really be drunk," _Aseinna thought. She was beginning to wonder why she even dared to come here.

Jabba showed Aseinna his factory.

"[Impressive, isn't it?]" Jabba asked.

"Very," Aseinna mumbled. It wasn't really. It was dark and dirt and loud. And it used slaves to supply the labor. All Aseinna wanted to do was get out of there. When the tour was almost over, she saw the finished product. It was a perfect bomb waiting to explode. Aseinna couldn't believe it. This was illegal.

"_Wait till the Counsel hears about this," _Aseinna thought. She didn't know what to say or do.

"Now what do you use these bombs for?" she asked reluctantly.

"[For specific missions I send my bounty hunters on,]" Jabba responded. He had no idea that he had just given Aseinna one of her craziest idea ever. She decided to destroy the factory for two reasons. 1. Making bombs without Senate approval was illegal. And 2. Because then, Jabba couldn't supply anyone with the weapons they needed to cause any more scandals.

"_Now all I need is a distraction," _Aseinna thought. Then, a guard came in.

"Sir," he said to Jabba. "Someone is here to see you." Jabba nodded and began to walk with him. The other guards followed. They didn't know that they had left Aseinna.

"Perfect," Aseinna said to herself when they left. She took out two small bombs. They were small, but powerful. She took them and bit the top off of both. The bombs started beeping. Aseinna attached them quickly the wall. She stepped back toward the door. The bombs went off. They were connected to two pillars holding up the building. The pillars began to collapse. Aseinna ran down the hallway. A group of guards were running in the other direction. One grabbed Aseinna's arm.

"You're coming with me," he said roughly. Aseinna grabbed his wrist and twisted it and pulled it down. Then, she took his head to her knee. She left him laying there. She ran through the halls until she got to the door. She was breathing heavily. She ran to her X-wing.

"Hey R4," she said to her droid companion. "Told you I'd be back." Aseinna lifted the ship off the ground and put it into lightspeed.

Anakin greeted Aseinna when she returned.

"Find anything?" he asked.

"Jabba was making his own bombs in a factory illegally," Aseinna replied.

"Well, what did you do?" Anakin asked.

"Blew it up," Aseinna responded.

"I was expecting you to say something like that," Anakin said wearily. Aseinna walked away. Anakin sensed she needed her time alone. Aseinna walked to the control room where she met Rex.

"What a waste of time," she said plainly.

"I think we got something for you, General," Rex responded. Aseinna walked over. She saw he was watching the security videos. On the screen was someone throwing something. Then the explosion happened.

"Rewind that," Aseinna said. The tape rewound. Aseinna paid close attention to the figure that tossed the object. She couldn't really tell, but he looked like a clone to her.

"Do you know if any ships left the surrounding area?" Aseinna asked.

"We did find a foreign ship hidden behind the base. We put a tracer on it," Rex replied.

"Good. Where is it going?" Aseinna asked.

"It is going to Tatooine," Rex responded. Aseinna groaned.

"Back to Tatooine. And this time…..," Aseinna said putting her hand on Rex's shoulder. "You're coming with me." She walked around him to the landing deck.

"Wonderful," Rex mumbled. Aseinna and a couple of others were on their way to Tatooine. Among the others, were Rex and Cody, who were both reluctant to come. The ship landed on Tatooine and almost immediately was being shot at. A droid army had been waiting for them. The clones started firing back, but there was too many droids. Aseinna pulled out her lightsaber. But, she was pulled back. She tried to turn around and see who grabbed her, but she was punched in the face. Someone had their arms around her neck. She felt her arms being pulled down behind her back and some handcuffs or something was put on her wrists. She was thrown backward and tumbled down a hill. When she stopped, she tried to sit up and she saw that she wasn't alone. Rex and Cody were at the bottom of the hill too.

"Rex? Cody? Are you guys alright?" Aseinna asked. Before anyone could say anything, Aseinna was hit in the back of the head and was knocked out.

Aseinna finally woke up in a place that seemed almost familiar to her. When her eyes came into focus, she saw Rex and Cody looking down at her. She sat up.

"Owww," she said. "Talk about a bump on the head." She looked at Rex and Cody. They were staring worriedly at her.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"Someone came up behind you and hit you on the head," Cody responded. Aseinna nodded once.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"It wasn't someone I'm familiar with. How about you, Rex?" Cody asked. Rex shook his head. Aseinna sighed.

"_Now what?" _she asked herself. She didn't have time to answer. Someone came in. Aseinna almost gasped. The man who came in wore Mandalorian armor and had a T-shaped helmet over his head.

"_Jango," _Aseinna thought. _"But, that's impossible." _Jango was dead. She was there on Genosis when Windu cut off his head. How could this be? Unless… Aseinna didn't want to finish her sentence. She didn't want to know if it was true. The man reached for his helmet and took it off. Aseinna gasped silently.

"Hello, Aseinna," the man said. It seemed like there was something stuck in Aseinna's throat. She could barely find the strength to say the man's name.

"Boba?" she asked quietly. He looked totally different. He was not the small little boy she used to know. He was a teenager. He looked so much like his father. Aseinna wanted to smile, but she put the pieces together before she did. She was the one on her knees with handcuffs on her wrists. He was not here to save her. Nor was she here to be the one saved. She was his prisoner. She became angry, but said nothing.

"You really upset Jabba," Boba said.

"Really?" Aseinna asked almost annoyed.

"He really wants to get you," Boba replied.

"And he sent you to capture me," Aseinna finished for him.

"Yeah," Boba said. He turned and walked to the doorway.

"Don't make yourselves too comfortable. Cause' you won't be here for very long," he said and continued out the door. The door closed. Now Aseinna was really mad and she showed it.

"I swear, I'm gonna kill him," she mumbled. Rex and Cody remained silent. Aseinna sighed and huddled in a corner. She waited and waited. She wondered if Jabba would kill her and keep Rex and Cody alive. Or even worse, kill Rex and Cody and kept HER alive. She shuddered. She hated the thought.

"_Boy, I wish I had my heavy-duty gun," _she thought. Aseinna wanted so bad to shoot Boba in the head. This time, she didn't pity him. She wanted revenge. And she wanted it BAD. But, she wondered if she would stay alive to be able to get it.

Finally, they were at Jabba's palace and Aseinna wasn't exactly jumping up and down with joy. She wanted to get out of there. But, the doors opened and Boba stood in the doorway.

"Let's go," he said. "Damn it," Aseinna whispered under her breath. She stood up and followed Boba with Cody and Rex behind her. She could tell they were worried. Jabba already knew what he wanted to do with her. The question was what did Jabba want to do with them? Aseinna looked at the ground. Rex came up beside her. She looked t him. She slipped her hand into his and squeezed it and let her hand drop. She was getting worried herself. What DID Jabba have in store for her? Suddenly, her head rose. She would take whatever punishment Jabba wanted to bestow on her. She followed Boba off the ship. Two guards came out and talked with Boba for a minute. Finally, they led the way into the palace. It was a dark, creepy place. Aseinna did NOT want to be there. Finally, they got to what seemed to be a throne room. Jabba was sitting in the middle of the room, as usual. There was a girl dancing in front of him. She was spinning and turning. All of a sudden, the chain that was attached to the collar around her neck wrapped around her neck. Jabba, it seemed, pulled the chain tighter. The girl reached for her throat. Aseinna strained to not scream. The girl was suffocating and no one dared to help her. Suddenly, Aseinna used the Force to break the chain. The chain fell to the floor. The girl fell to her knees. Jabba waved his hand and two guards grabbed the girl's arms and dragged her away. Jabba turned his head to see Aseinna.

"[Ah, general,]" he said in his foreign language. Aseinna only stood there. Jabba waved his hand and guards led Aseinna, Rex and Cody to the lower dungeons. She was led to one cell while Rex and Cody were led to a cell that was farther away Aseinna's handcuffs were taken off. She rubbed her wrists, though they didn't really hurt. It was just natural, which was really sad because she was a captured a lot. Aseinna observed the cell. It was dark, damp, and cold. And it was filled with slave girls.

"_This must be where he keeps his slave girls when he doesn't want them dancing for him," _Aseinna thought. She shuddered a little. She looked at the girls. They were all staring at her. She tried to smile, but totally failed. She sat down against the wall and almost immediately gave up hope. She just sat there. She heard someone get up. She looked up into the face of the girl she saved. The girl smiled.

"I'm Zira," she said.

"Aseinna."

"Thank you for saving me," Zira said.

"No problem." Aseinna tried to smile again, but buried her face in her knees.

"He's gonna kill me," she said quietly. She raised her head so her chin was sitting on knees.

"Whenever someone else was out to kill me, I never seemed to feel afraid. But, now…" Aseinna didn't finish her sentence. A guard came in. He led Aseinna back to the throne room. She didn't know what was ahead of her, but one thing was for certain. She was not ready for it.

As it turned out, Aseinna had to sit by Jabba and wait. It was still horrible. Jabba seemed to be pulling her closer. She would rather be back in that dungeon cell where she could concentrate. A little while ago, she had tried to meditate but someone threw something at her and the entire room exploded in laughter. She only glanced to the side and remained in that position until she finally just gave up. It was in the middle of the night when she was taken back to her cell. The girls were already asleep. Aseinna sat down in her spot and drifted off to sleep. The next morning, a guard woke her.

"Jabba requests that you come and dance for him in this," the guard said holding up a bikini. Aseinna's face twisted in disgust.

"I am not wearing that," she declared. The guard's eyebrow rose.

"You have to," he said forcefully.

" I am NOT wearing that," Aseinna said again.

"Very well, then," the guard said. He turned and left. Aseinna laid down again and wondered what she had just done. Awhile later, Aseinna was taken to the throne room. She saw someone with a whip in their hand. It had a long leather strip. She grew scared. Aseinna caught sight of Rex and Cody standing off to the side with a couple guards behind them. They looked at Aseinna with heavy hearts and sad eyes. She looked with terrified eyes back at them. She began to think about if her crazy, carefree lifestyle was good for her. She knew it was fun and the way she wanted to live, but, what about those around her? Like Rex and Cody? She now knew it tore them apart to see her injured and live this way. And what about Anakin, Obi-wan, and Padme? Padme worried about her daily and told her so. Aseinna knew Anakin and Obi-wan cared about her and usually tried to persuade her to not go on a specific mission. She went up to a pole and gripped it hard. Her brown eyes scanned the room. She hoped that her leather suite would help when she realized she had changed into her sleeveless purple shirt and black pants and boots. She braced herself. She caught of Boba. He was just standing against a wall with his arms crossed. His arms uncrossed when he caught sight of Aseinna staring at him. And the whipping began. She felt the sting and the force of the thrash. All that time she stared at Boba. She was deeply angry, disappointed, and ashamed with him. Her eyes turned red. That happened when she was very angry. She felt a single, red tear roll down her cheek. The thrashes kept coming for what seemed like an hour.

Finally, she was no longer angry and the red tears and the red in her eyes seemed to fall away with a tear. Finally, Jabba gave the signal and with one final thrash, it was all over. Aseinna tried to stand but fell to her knees. Her hands were shaking and tears were flowing from her eyes. The sting seemed to increase now that the whipping was over. She felt the blood drip down her back. She was sure that barely any skin was left. Rex and Cody were set down next to her.

"Aseinna?" Cody asked. Aseinna turned around to sit down with them. She was a bit shaken up. So was Rex. He didn't dare say a word, make a sound, or move a muscle, for he was afraid Aseinna and Cody would hear the anger and fear in his voice and actions. He really felt like he needed to get Aseinna and Cody out of there but he didn't know how. Suddenly, someone opened fire and the entire room erupted with chaos. People began running in all directions trying to get out. Someone ran by Aseinna and hit her in the back really hard. Aseinna screamed and fainted from the pain. Her head landed in Rex's lap. Rex looked at Cody. Cody nodded. Now was the perfect time to find a way out. Someone came up to them before they could do anything. He picked Aseinna up.

"Come on," he said gruffly. Rex and Cody looked at each other again, but obeyed. The man led them through the hallways until they got outside. Rex stopped for a second when he saw the ship that the man was leading them to. It was the ship that had brought them here. The man helping them was Boba. Finally, when it was all pieced together, Rex ran after Cody and Boba. Halfway to the ship Boba turned.

"Hold her," he said. He laid Aseinna in Rex's arms and continued his way to his ship. Suddenly, shots rang out from behind them. Aseinna's head fell to hang on Rex's arm.

"We're losing her! Get in!" Boba yelled.

"Cover them!" he said loudly at Cody. Rex scrambled into the ship. Cody and Boba began shooting at Jabba's guards. Boba soon followed Rex and Cody followed shortly after. Rex laid Aseinna back in Boba's arms. He led them down to the lower level. There he laid her down on the bed where his father had put her the last time he had seen her. He stood there for a second, and then went to the ship's controls. Rex and Cody stayed. They took of their helmets and Cody put his hand on Aseinna's cheek.

"She's in a pretty bad state," he said. Rex only nodded. He was thoroughly worried and anxious. "She lost a lot of blood," Boba said. He was leaning against the wall in the doorway.

"It might take awhile for her injuries to heal," Cody agreed.

"If she can stay alive for that long," Boba mumbled. Cody and Rex turned their heads sharply at the same time to stare at Boba.

"What do you mean?" Rex asked worriedly.

"She's very injured. She may not make it," Boba responded.

"Don't say that. Of course she'll make it. She's been through worse than this and made it out just fine," Rex said quickly. Cody looked at him sympathetically. Boba sneered behind his helmet.

"Believe what you want," he said. He turned and went back to the ship's controls. Rex had a feeling that he had never felt before. He was truly afraid, but that wasn't what jumped out at him. He felt a strong feeling for Aseinna. He looked at Cody.

"Cody, is Aseinna going to die?" he asked. Cody slightly shrugged.

"It's hard to tell," he said. "She IS in a bad shape." Rex barely nodded. He was feeling like he had just been pierced in the heart and punched in the gut at the same time.

Rex and Cody were put in an escape pod to a large, Republic battle ship with Aseinna in Rex's lap. When they got there, Rex and Cody rushed out with Rex carrying Aseinna. Senator Bail Organa ran to meet them. He was shocked to see Aseinna in such a state.

"Get her to the medical center! Hurry!" he exclaimed. Aseinna was taken to the medical center. She was in a very bad shape. She was put on a medical bed and she was watched over by medical droids 24-7. Bail, Rex, and Cody came to see how Aseinna was doing. A medical droid met them.

"She has lost a lot of blood," it said.

"Will she live?" Bail asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"It is hard to say. She has many injuries. Obviously, this beating was meant to kill her, but was cut short," the droid replied. Bail sighed. Aseinna was a good friend of his and his wife. He didn't want her to die, obviously. He turned and walked to the control room. He needed to make a communication. And fast.

Anakin Skywalker received a communication signal from Senator Bail Organa saying that Aseinna might be dying. He quickly rushed to his ship and blasted it into lightspeed. He reached Bail's ship in record time. Bail walked to meet him with a worried look on his face.

"Where is she?" Anakin asked. Bail hesitated.

"This way," he finally said quietly. He led him down the halls.

"How bad is it?" Anakin asked.

"Pretty bad," Bail responded. He led Anakin to the medical center and stood in the doorway when they got there. Anakin hesitated, then, walked in. Aseinna was awake, but was very weak. She was lying down as the medical droid worked on the computer. He walked slowly to her and placed his hand on hers. Aseinna looked up into Anakin's face slowly. She smiled.

"Anakin," she said softly.

"You really did it this time, Aseinna," he said. Aseinna looked away and smiled. She chuckled and nodded once.

"Where's Rex and Cody?" she asked worried.

"They're both fine," he responded.

"I want to see them," she replied.

"You're too weak. Wait until you are healthier," the droid. Aseinna sighed. She made no effort to fight the droid's judgment. She slowly and steadily drifted off to unconsciousness.

Aseinna seemed to be slipping away from Rex. He didn't know why he felt so afraid for her and he didn't know why he felt like he didn't know what he would do if she died. He had been with her many times when she was in a bad state and he had never felt this way. Maybe it was because Aseinna had never been in such a state before. He didn't know.

"_And I probably never will," _Rex thought. Aseinna was laying unconscious on the medical bed with a respirator over her mouth and nose. Rex was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. He was hesitating. Cody came up from behind him.

"How's she doing?" he asked quietly.

"Well, she hasn't woken up yet and she hasn't moved for about an hour," Rex replied. Cody sighed.

"When she wakes up, we've got to give her a little talk," he mumbled.

"You can do that," Rex responded.

"No. You can," Cody said.

"What?" Rex asked surprised.

"She trusts you, Rex. With me, not so much," Cody replied. Rex thought for a moment. Unknown to Rex and Cody, Aseinna was regaining consciousness and Rex and Cody went back to fighting softly. Aseinna took off her respirator without making a slight sound.

"Will you two stop bickering? It's giving me a blasted headache," she mumbled without moving. Rex and Cody turned to see Aseinna's eyes open. A medical droid came over and blocked their line of view.

"Please don't take this off," the droid said. It started to help put the respirator back on, but Aseinna resisted.

"Cody, where's Anakin?" she asked.

"In the control room," Rex responded quietly for him.

"Will you go find him, please? I need to see him," Aseinna asked. Rex nodded. Aseinna lay back down again. She stared at the ceiling. Rex walked over and laid his hand on top of hers as her eyes closed and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered. And she went back into unconsciousness. Rex turned and walked out to find Anakin.

Aseinna was strong enough to not have the respirator on. She just lay there on the bed, regretting even wanted to figure out who was bombing the military base on Chandrila. Suddenly, the pieces finally came together. She shot up in bed. Anakin was sitting beside her. He lifted his head and saw Aseinna's face was filled with horror.

"Aseinna, it's ok," he said. Aseinna looked at him.

"Ani, I know who was bombing the base on Chandrila," she said horrified. Anakin looked at her.

"Who?" he asked reluctantly.

"Boba Fett," Aseinna replied.

"Jango Fett's son?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. He was the one who brought Rex, Cody, and I to Jabba the Hutt," Aseinna replied. Anakin said nothing. Rex came in.

"Aseinna, Senator Amidala is here to see you," he said. Aseinna looked at Anakin. She lay back down again.

"Send her in," she responded. Rex nodded and turned and walked out. Aseinna sighed.

"I really don't feel like seeing anyone," she mumbled.

"Then why did you ask to see her?" Anakin asked.

"I ASKED to see her. I NEVER said I WANTED to see her," Aseinna reasoned. Anakin shrugged. He would never understand the way Aseinna reasoned things. Padme entered the room. She was wearing her white suite. Padme looked worried when she saw Aseinna. Aseinna sat up and looked at Padme with pleading eyes.

"What happened this time?" she asked.

"Long story," Aseinna said. She looked at Anakin. She nodded and Anakin walked out. Two medical droids were working on Aseinna still.

"Leave us," Aseinna said a bit roughly and the two droids went away.

Anakin was leaning in the doorway watching as Aseinna and Padme talked. He felt anxious. There was something about Aseinna that was different. He wanted to talk to her. Rex came up from behind him.

"How is she?" he asked. Anakin sighed.

"Well, she's been talking for awhile," Anakin said. Rex nodded. Anakin looked at him.

"There's something I can feel in you. A feeling you feel for Aseinna. What is it?" Anakin asked. Rex turned his head in surprise.

"I don't feel anything," was all he could say. Anakin stared at him for a moment.

"You love her," he said quietly. Rex stared at Anakin.

"No, I don't," he said surprised. Anakin raised his eyebrow.

"NO. No, I don't," Rex said with his voice beginning to raise a bit. Anakin raised his hands in surrender.

"Ok. Ok. Whatever you say," he said. Rex watched as Aseinna sent Padme on her way. As Padme walked out, Aseinna laid her head back down again. Anakin looked at Rex.

"I think she feels really bad," Rex looked at Anakin without turning his head.

"You think?" he asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Yes. She feels bad about you and Cody. She doesn't want to hurt you guys anymore," Anakin responded seriously. Rex said nothing.

"Well, take good care of her," Anakin said laying his hand on Rex's shoulder. When Anakin was gone, Rex whispered, "Don't worry. I will."


End file.
